


It Happened One Night

by loubug



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fraternities & Sororities, Genderswap, always-a-girl!Harry, always-a-girl!niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loubug/pseuds/loubug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From this prompt at a Lirry ficathon:</p>
<p>girl harry visits her friend from high school girl niall up at college. girl niall is friends with a bunch of frat dudes (liam, louis, zayn) so she takes girl harry to a party and girl harry is kind of indie and whatever. her type is usually more like zayn who has tats and writes etc (but girl niall has her sights set on zayn lbr and zayn can't resist a blonde lol) but fratty liam in his tank top w/ his white boy dancing charms his way into harry's pants and they fuck in a bathroom with beers in hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Happened One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to the original prompter for taking so long to write this, but I hope you like it! Also thank you to [the_eighth_sin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/the_eighth_sin/) for her beta skills!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not know or in any way own One Direction, I do not think that any of these events happened. I am not making any money off of this. If this is about you or any people that you know personally, please don't read it, it was not intended for you.

It’s not that Harry isn’t enjoying her senior year, because she totally is. She gets to do almost whatever she wants, and she’s saving up for her first tattoo in a few months when she turns 18. She just really misses Niall. Last year had been amazing, Niall used senioritis as an excuse for everything, and Harry could cock her head and pout to get whatever she wanted. And it’s not like Harry doesn’t have other friends, because she does. It’s just —Niall has been there for everything, she was there when Harry ran away from home when she was seven. Niall was there when Harry’s dad told her and Gemma that he was leaving and then took a year to actually get around to doing it. Even though they talk every day and text each other constantly, it’s just not the same.

 

It’s early November, and Niall finally has a break in schoolwork, so she invites Harry to come visit for the weekend. Harry is so excited that all day Friday she’s practically vibrating. She’d packed in the morning, so as soon as the last bell rings, she’s out in her car and on the road. She spends the hour and a half drive singing along to the road trip playlist on her iPod. It’s filled with little known bands she loves, and just discovered artists who can _really_ sing.

 

She calls Niall when she’s trying to find a spot to park, and Niall says excitedly, “I’ll be down in a sec!” Harry has just managed to park and get out of her car when she is tackled from behind. She turns around to be smothered by a squealing Niall. She’s talking so fast and with so much laughter interspersed, that Harry can’t actually understand what she’s saying. 

 

“Whoa, slow down girl,” she says with a giggle. Niall smiles at Harry and opens the back door of her car. “Let’s grab your stuff, then you can come see my fancy digs.” Niall smirks and leads Harry up the steps to her dorm.

 

When they get up to Niall’s floor, they hole up in her room to catch up on their girl talk. Her roommate is doing some sort of lab thing, so they have the place to themselves. A couple of hours after she arrives, Niall begins rifling through Harry’s overnight bag. Harry looks on in confusion, wondering aloud, “What are you looking for?” Niall ignores her and continues looking. 

 

“Ugh,” she groans. “You didn’t bring anything good for going out.”

 

“That’s because I didn’t know we were going out,” Harry shoots back. Niall gives her a withering look before turning to her own closet. She finally resurfaces with a black dress, which is unusual because Harry has only seen her wear a dress on one or two occasions. Niall pushes the dress in Harry’s face and insistently waves it there until she takes it. She arches an eyebrow and Niall sighs, glaring at her.

 

“We’re going to a party, and you can’t show up at the frat house in jeans and a tee shirt for a party. You just can’t.” Harry gapes at her, because yes she’s heard about how Niall had become friends with some frat guys, but Niall is talking like she knows the inner workings of the fraternity. She knows about Louis, the troublemaker, who is silly, goofy, and always looking for someone new to prank. She knows that Liam is the ultimate athlete, a runner who barely missed out on the Olympics, and plays basketball and soccer. And Niall won’t shut up about Zayn, the quiet, sensitive, English major who is covered in tattoos and has a penchant for getting into trouble with Louis. Harry is snapped out of her thoughts when Niall slaps her arm, hard. “Owwwwww,” she whines. Niall just rolls her eyes and turns back to her closet. She emerges with a light blue sundress, begins changing, and gestures for Harry to do the same.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s nearing nine when they finally show up at the frat house. Niall’s dress fits Harry perfectly, showing off her curves just right. Her curls are brushing her bare shoulders, and she shivers from the cold as they’re waiting for someone to open the door. Niall is fidgeting next to her, fiddling with the ridiculous snapback on her head while she rings the doorbell again insistently.

 

The door swings open and Harry immediately places the guy at the door as Zayn. If his dark hair and arms littered with tattoos didn’t give it away, the way that Niall blushes as she’s pulled into a bear hug by him surely would have. Zayn squeezes her tighter and pulls the snapback off her head to place it on his own. Niall squirms in his arms and protests feebly. Harry coughs, and Zayn looks over at her.  

 

“You must be the incredible Harry,” he says, grinning at Niall. She turns a deeper red and hides her face in his chest. “This one,” he says as he jostles Niall’s shoulders, “talks about you all the time. You’d think you two were dating or something.” His eyes dance with uncertainty, and Harry shakes her head at the ridiculous thought of dating her best friend. Niall punches his chest lightly and moves away from him. “Shut up,” she says petulantly. Harry smiles at the adoring way that Zayn looks at Niall before she pushes past him and into the house, because _fuck_ , it’s freezing.

 

A boy with sandy brown hair walks up as Zayn is closing the door. He yanks Niall’s snapback off of Zayn’s head and shoves it down onto Niall’s, covering her eyes. Harry figures that he must be Louis, and her suspicions are confirmed when Niall huffs out his name frustratedly as she straightens the hat on her head. He laughs delightedly and then reaches an arm out toward Harry. She can tell that he’s going to ruffle her hair, and she manages to dodge him just in time. He looks impressed, but he just shrugs his shoulders, turning and leading the way to the kitchen.

 

Niall grabs her hand to keep her with them through the crowded house, but she stays tucked into Zayn’s side as they walk. When they get to the kitchen, Niall lets go of them both with a small squeal. She runs over to a guy standing by a keg, and hugs him tightly. Harry is behind Zayn in the doorway, and can’t properly see who Niall is hugging, but she guesses that it’s Liam. Niall calls her name, and Harry steps into the kitchen. 

 

Niall steps away from, objectively, the most gorgeous guy — no, man — that Harry has ever seen. His big brown eyes seem to be staring into her soul from underneath his batman snapback. He’s wearing cargo shorts and a black tank to that shows off his arms exquisitely. She bites her lip, thinking about all the things he could do with those arms. He clears his throat and sticks out his hand to her, his muscles flexing beautifully. “This is Liam,” Niall says with a grin. Harry flushes and shakes his hand. She lets out a squeak when he pulls her into him for a hug, and whispers into her ear. “I feel like I’ve know you forever, Niall talks about you all the time.” Harry giggles, and she very nearly faints when she inhales his scent.

 

Liam starts filling red cups with beer, and offers the first cup to Niall. Louis snatches it out of Liam’s hand before Niall can even extend her arm for the cup. She frowns at him, crossing her arms over her chest. “Hey, ladies first,” Zayn admonishes. Louis dances out of their reach and into the other room, and Liam rolls his eyes conspiratorially at Harry. She smiles back at him and watches as Zayn and Niall take their beers and wander off together. Liam makes no move to fill any more cups, and Harry frowns. “Don’t I get a drink?” She knows that she’s whining, but if Liam isn’t letting her drink because of her age, she’s going to be really pissed. He winks at her and grabs her hand, sending shivers down her spine.

 

She finds herself in a small room that houses a washer, a dryer, and refrigerator. Liam pulls open the fridge, grabs a few bottles, and motions for Harry to sit. She hops up onto the dryer as Liam starts mixing things into a cup. “Never really been a fan of beer,” he explains. “I couldn’t drink until a few years ago, and I just never developed a taste for it.” He tastes the drink he’s made, then offers it to her to taste. She sips hesitantly, but then moans contentedly at the delicious sweet and sour taste of the drink. She closes her eyes to savor the mix of flavors and the slight burn of the alcohol down her throat. When she opens her eyes, Liam is staring at her with darkened eyes, and she shivers under his gaze.

 

“How do you get away with this in a fraternity?” He smiles, and his eyes sparkle with mischief as he pulls out two beer bottles. “Like this,” he says with a smirk. He drops a funnel into one of the bottles and starts pouring the drink into it. He evenly distributes the rest of the drink into the two bottles, and offers one to Harry. He puts away his supplies and raises a hand to help her off of the washer. “The guys all just think I’m a beer snob,” he says, shrugging. Harry giggles and takes his hand, stumbling a bit as she hops down. Liam catches her, and she feels as if all the air has been knocked out of her as he presses her against his chest.

 

They wander out into the party, and find a quiet corner to talk in. For some reason, Harry feels as comfortable with Liam as she does with Niall, and they talk like old friends. She gets to hear about running and how sports always came easy. So close to being an alternate for the Olympics, but it had earned him a scholarship to college. He tells her about how he never did well in school, and ended up living in the shadows of his two overachieving sisters. Harry finds herself telling him about her dad leaving and her resulting abandonment issues. They get up a few times to mix more drinks, but for the most part they stay huddled close to each other on a couch. 

 

Harry can feel the alcohol hit her bloodstream, making her feel giddy. She doesn’t mind much though, the only thing she can think about right now is impressing Liam. She pulls him into the cleared space in the middle of the room to dance, and she finds herself giggling helplessly at his terrible dancing. He pouts at her, and she takes pity on him. She pulls him closer to her, slots one of her legs between his, rests her hands on his hips, and starts moving them in time to the hip hop beat blaring out of the speakers. He can’t take his eyes off of her, and he moves to clasp his hands behind her back. 

 

She grins up at Liam, before turning around in his arms and pressing their hips together. Harry covers his huge hands with her own and lets herself get lost in the music, and in Liam. The room is dim at best, and she can feel his hands wander from time to time, and honestly, who can blame him? She looks gorgeous, and she knows it. The song changes, and in the process of trying to move to the new beat, the two of them stumble and fall onto a conveniently placed couch. Harry ends up sitting on Liam’s lap, giggling into his chest. Liam chuckles, one arm supporting her back, the other a solid weight resting across her stomach. 

 

Harry absentmindedly strokes the short hairs at the base of Liam’s neck as she hums along to the music. She feels a little like a prisoner, captured by Liam’s arms. He pulls his arms from around her quickly, and _shit_ — did she say that out loud? Without his arm behind her, Harry starts to drift back toward the arm of the couch. She frowns up at him and tugs her bottom lip into her mouth for a second before speaking. “No, I liked it.” 

 

Liam’s eyes are fixated on her lips, and his eyes go dark as he wraps his arms around her again. She leans up until they are just inches away from each other, and she can feel his breath on her mouth. His eyes snap up to meet hers, searching them for something. He must have found what he was looking for, because his eyes dart back down to her mouth, and then he closes the gap between them. Harry moves her lips against Liam’s and moans into the kiss when he tugs on her hair. His other hand is rubbing slow circles into the skin of her thighs, moving higher with each pass.

 

When he reaches the hem of her dress his hand pauses, and he kisses her more vigorously, his tongue sliding into her mouth. She gasps into the rough kiss and subconsciously cants her hips up. His hand moves up with he movement, his fingers slipping underneath her dress. When she doesn’t push him away, he slowly starts moving his hand again, running it up her leg until he reaches her wet lace underwear. He groans into her mouth and quickly pushes the lace to the side so that he can dip his fingers into the slick mess.

 

Harry tilts her head back, clutching tightly to Liam. His fingers circle her clit and she cries out softly. He grins against her and moves to kiss her neck that’s been bared. Her eyes flutter open and the sounds begin to filter back in to her hazy mind. She realizes with a start that they’re in the middle of the frat house and there are people all around them. Not that anyone is paying them any attention, but Harry is ready to get this show on the road, and she needs somewhere private for that.

 

She shoves Liam’s hand away from her and stands up quickly. His brows furrow and his nose scrunches up, making him the most adorable confused person she’s ever seen. Harry smoothes her dress down and reaches for her forgotten beer bottle. She tips it up to her mouth and lets the last few drops of her drink slide down her throat. Liam is still looking at her with questioning eyes, so she extends one hand to him. He grabs his bottle absentmindedly as he takes her hand. His drink is much fuller than hers and he takes a sip before nodding at her with a smile. 

 

Harry takes off through the house, wordlessly looking for what she wants. She finally finds a dark bathroom that looks empty, and she pulls Liam behind her into the room. He spins her around to face him, leaning back against the door and pulling her close to him. She pushes up on her toes and kisses him softly, running her fingers through his hair until his hat falls off and into her face. Harry pulls away in shock and then giggles, still resting against Liam. He laughs loudly, shaking both of them. 

 

He puts his bottle down, picks her up, and sets her on the counter before going in for a deep kiss. Harry moans into it, spreading her legs for him to slot himself in between. He moves closer, and she feel him half-hard against her leg. She ruts her hips slowly into him, her dress hitching up higher with each thrust. She grinds against him, desperate for some friction. He seems to get the message and drags one hand away from her hair, trailing it slowly down her body. He stops to cup one of her breasts and squeezes it gently, pulling a whine out of her. Liam moves his had to her knee and swiftly runs it up her thigh until he reaches her center. He uses both hands to pull her lace underwear down and off her legs, then he kneels on the floor in between her knees.

 

Harry scoots forward on the counter until she’s dangerously close to falling off. She leans back against the mirror as she feels Liam’s hot breath on her cunt. She tries pushing her hips up to meet his face, but he has one arm thrown across them, effectively holding her in place. He dips his tongue into her, lapping gently at her opening and Harry’s breath hitches. he works his tongue on her, quickly bringing her to the edge. She tries to push his head away, but he stays in place. His tongue thrusts in and out of her, his fingers alternately circling and rubbing over her clit. Her orgasm crashes down on her like a tidal wave and she bites down on her bottom lip, stifling her breathy moans as best she can. Liam rides it out with her, his tongue gently moving inside her as she comes down. She pushes at his head when it becomes too much, and he does pull away this time.

 

Harry pulls him up by his ridiculous tank top and tugs until their lips meet. She can taste herself in his mouth and she immediately feels herself getting wet again at the thought. Liam is wearing entirely too much clothing, ad she wants it off of him. Now. She pushes his top up, her fingers barely brushing over his firm muscles. He breaks the kiss to pul the top up and over his head and then reattaches their lips. His hands are hot against her skin, one pushing down her dress and shoving under her bra, the other back at her cunt, two fingers slowly pushing into her. Harry shoves down his shorts, taking his boxers with them. His dick bobs up and she can feel herself clench around his fingers because _fuck_ , he’s huge. Liam groans into her mouth and pushes another finger into her.

 

“C’mon,” she urges him. “I want you, _now._ ” He pulls back and she whimpers at the loss while he fumbles for the pocket of his shorts around his knees. He waves a condom triumphantly before letting Harry reel him in for another kiss. She takes the condom from him, rips it open, and rolls it onto his cock quickly. Liam moans into her mouth when she squeezes him gently. He rubs his dick through the slick at her entrance, teasing her. She rolls her hips up to meet his, the head of his cock slipping inside her with the movement. They both groan and then Liam is thrusting into her, bringing his hips flush with hers in one swift movement. She gasps, her head falling back and hitting the mirror. 

 

Harry is surprised when Liam starts up a slow, steady rhythm. She leans up and pulls him down to kiss her again, feeling almost drunk for his hands on her skin. He pulls away and kisses her on the nose sweetly. She giggles, but it quickly turns into a moan as he cups her tits and squeezes them roughly.

 

“Liammmmm.” She draws his name out, her voice low and husky. He fucks up into her hard, making her cry out softly. He steadily picks up the pace, his hands gripping her hips tightly. He pulls her hips closer to him and the change in angle is exquisite. His dick is brushing up against the exact right spots every time he pushes into her. Harry can hear herself whine, a high pitched noise at the back of her throat, and Liam groans as he presses soft kisses to her neck. 

 

Harry reaches a hand down to rub at herself, but he slaps it away before she can get close. He takes one hand from her hips and brings it down to rub his fingers through her folds himself. He circles his fingers around her clit a few times and then he pinches it between his thumb and forefinger, sending a shock of arousal through her. She arches her back in pleasure and Liam takes advantage her tits being pushed into his face, lapping at one of her nipples gently.

 

It’s too much for Harry, and she can feel another orgasm coming on quickly. When Liam drifts up and starts sucking on her collarbone, she loses it. She cries out his name and clenches hard around him, raking her nails down her back.

 

“Fuck, Harry,” he chokes out as his thrusts become erratic. He bites down on her shoulder as his hips stutter to a stop, sending an aftershock pulsing through her. She can feel him filling the condom, and she finds herself wishing there was nothing between them right now. After a moment, the pressure on her shoulder lets up and Liam turns to nuzzle into her neck. They stay like that for a few minutes, catching their breath. She presses a soft kiss to the side of his head and another to the top of his head, not quite able to keep herself from grinning. He straightens up and smiles back at her in return before leaning down slightly to kiss her.

 

Harry’s grin widens and she rests her hands on his chest, happy to kiss Liam with no heat behind it. He breaks away from her after a bit, straightening himself out and pulling out of her. She pouts at him as he cleans himself up and chuckles, leaning in to nip playfully at her bottom lip. She giggles and shoves at him gently. Liam pulls up his boxers and shorts together and tucks his dick inside. Harry takes that as her cue and pulls her dress and bra back up to cover her chest. Liam grabs his hat from the floor and holds her lacy underwear out to her. She takes them from him and then slides them into his pocket. She pats his chest lightly and hops off the counter, pulling her dress down over her legs again. 

 

Liam moves to open the door, not even bothering with his shirt hanging off the light. She smiles easily at him then leads him out of the bathroom. She squeaks when Liam spins her around to press her against the wall and kiss her messily. She’s left panting when he pulls away, smirking a her.

 

“I should find Niall,” she tells him, dazed. He pulls his phone out and chuckles, turning it to show her the screen with two messages from Zayn.

 

_finally sealing the deal with Niall, aha xx_

 

_don’t you dare come into my fucking room. x_

 

Harry rolls her eyes and reaches for his hand. She laces their fingers together and gives him her best puppy dog face. He snorts, but brings their entwined hands up to his lips, softly kissing the back of her hands.

 

“What?”

 

“Well, Niall’s probably going to be occupied for the rest of the night. I was supposed to stay at hers, but I guess I’ll just have to crash on the couch or something.” Liam shakes his head seriously and leads her to the stairs. “No,” he says firmly, “you’ll crash in my room.” She smiles at him goofily and waits for him to lead her up the stairs.

 

The party is almost nonexistent at this point, most everyone having left or passed out. Liam goes up the stairs first, carefully picking his way around the people there. He takes her to his room and closes the door behind them. Harry flops down onto his bed and starfishes herself across it, smiling up at him fondly. He grins back and lifts his shirt up and over his head, revealing his toned body to her. She knows she’s staring, but she is so so gone for this boy that she barely knows. He’s fun, shy, and incredibly fit, and she irrationally wants to spend all her time exploring him and getting to know him.

 

Liam roots around in his dresser, finally producing a pair of his boxers and a large t-shirt with the fraternity letters emblazoned on the front. He hands them over to her and blushes slightly.

 

“So you don’t have to sleep in your dress.”

 

Harry giggles at him and swipes only the shirt from his hands. She wants to tease him a little, get him to loosen up. She stands form the bed, dropping his shirt behind her. She pulls the zipper at the side of the dress slowly, peeling the black fabric from her body as she goes. Liam’s eyes grown wide and dark as he watches her undress. She lets the dress pool at her feet and unhooks her bra, sliding it down her arms and dropping it on the floor in front of her. She stands for a moment in only her heels, smirking at Liam as his eyes run up and down her body. 

 

Harry finds his forgotten shirt and slips it over her head. Liam steps forward and she holds a hand out to him. When he grabs her outstretched hand, she reels him in to her, kissing him enthusiastically. He pulls back after a minute, yawning and shooting her a sheepish smile. She kisses him softly and then lays back on his bed again. Liam lies next to her and trails lazy kisses down her neck, stopping to suck a mark onto her collarbone. Harry pushes him off her with a huff of laughter and pulls the sheet of the bed over her self.

 

He pulls off his shorts, slipping underneath the covers next to her in nothing but her boxers. She rolls onto her side facing the wall and can’t help the smile that crosses her face when he snuggles up behind her. He wraps an arm around her waist and kisses the base of her neck softly. Liam drops off quickly, his breathing evening out almost immediately. Harry sinks into sleep a bit slower, content and warm and safe.


End file.
